x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugh Jackman
Hugh Michael Jackman (born 12 October 1968) is an Australian actor, producer, and singer who is involved in film, musical theater and television. Jackman has won international recognition for his roles in major films, notably as superhero, period, and romance characters. He is best known for his long-running role as Wolverine in the X-Men film series, as well as for his leads in the romantic-comedy fantasy Kate & Leopold (2001), the action-horror film Van Helsing (2004), the magic-themed drama T''he Prestige'' (2006), the epic historical romantic drama Australia (2008), and the film version of Les Misérables (2012). His work in Les Misérables earned him his first Academy Award nomination for Best Actor and his first Golden Globe Award for Best Actor in 2013. He is also a singer, dancer, and actor in stage musicals, and won a Tony Award for his role in The Boy from Oz. A four-time host of the Tony Awards, winning an Emmy Award for one of these appearances, Jackman also hosted the 81st Academy Awards on 22 February 2009. Trivia * Hugh Jackman took ice cold showers every morning of filming in order to help get into character. This tradition started when jumping into the shower at 5 AM before realizing there was no hot water. Shocked awake but not wanting to wake his sleeping wife, he grit teeth and bore it, before realizing that this mindset - wanting to scream and lash out at something but having to hold it in - was the mentality that Wolverine is in constantly. He's taken cold showers for every Wolverine film ever since. * Got his testicles caught in his harness after a 6-foot jump off the set's Statue of Liberty in X-Men * To celebrate her last day on set, Rebecca Romijn brought in a bottle of tequila, which she gave to her fellow cast/crew during a break in filming. Unfortunately, that day she happened to be filming the Wolverine/Mystique fight scene, and she threw up blue-colored vomit (from the chemicals in her make-up) all over Hugh Jackman during X-Men. * James Marsden, despite being nearly six feet tall, had to wear platform shoes to appear taller than Hugh Jackman, who was six feet two inches; these platform shoes can be clearly seen as Cyclops scales the wall at Liberty Island. He also had to stand on an apple box to appear taller next to one of the boys at the train station; as a prank, Tyler Mane set up an apple box in Marsden's trailer bathroom with a note: "This is so you can reach your sink" for X-Men. * Revealed that during filming of the Weapon X flashback scene: while he was filming the corridor run (in which he is nude and backlit), he turned the corner and saw the female cast members, including James Marsden's mother, waiting for him, hooting and waving dollar bills during X2: X-Men United. * The ice wall separating Wolverine (Hugh Jackman) and Stryker (Brian Cox) in the mansion scene where they meet for the "first time" was real ice and weighed 3,500 lbs IN X2: X-Men United. * The script called for Logan to wake up in 1973 in boxer shorts. Hugh Jackman vetoed this in favour of waking nude: "In Australia, if you're next to a really good-looking girl, you're not getting out with boxer shorts on or briefs or anything!" for X-Men: Days of Future Past. Category:Crew Category:Behind the Scenes Category:X-Men